


better than netflix

by Kendarrr



Series: Wish Fulfillment [1]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Honestly this is just me practicing kissing scenes, Hopefully no one minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma’s bed had always been familiar territory. But right now, Amy was not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than netflix

Amy never asked for any of this.

She was on Karma’s bed. The super comfy one she got after the previous one broke because they watched too many martial arts movies, ending up with the support beams that kept the mattress up split in half. This was nicer bed. A bigger bed. With a nice comforter that smelled strongly of Karma. Like the lotion she puts on before bed while they talked on the phone because  _apparently_  they can’t keep away from each other for too long.

She thought about asking her best friend why she was here, but that would be way too abnormal, even for their situation. Amy never had to ask  _why_ she was in Karma’s bedroom on a Saturday. She’d come over all the time. Watch movies on Netflix while resting her head against the dip of Karma’s back. Amy hugged her knees. Watching Karma pace in front of her, her bottom lip in her mouth. Her thinking face.

“Karma…” Amy began, but her best friend twirls. Her auburn hair cascading behind her. The scent of her shampoo exuded across the room, the breeze slapping Amy right across the god damn face. After kissing her during that stupid assembly, why was she so hyperaware all of a sudden? Sensitive regarding Karma’s scent. The plump softness her lips. The sheen of the lip gloss. The pinkness of her skin. The smoothness of it. Jesus, Amy was starting to feel ten shades of creepy.

“So, you know how that assembly was one of the most amazing experiences ever, right?” Karma grinned, leaping on the bed right beside Amy. They bounced for a few seconds, Amy staring at this familiar face she watched grow up. “Like, how that kiss _literally_  transformed our lives for the better?”

“Yeah.” Amy couldn’t be more enthusiastic. Sure, she agreed wholeheartedly with the statement ‘changed their lives’, but she was not entirely sure yet whether it was for the better or not. Because now, with Karma’s face this close to hers, Amy’s eyes would  _always, always, always_  dart towards her desirable mouth. Those lips she tasted for the first time.

“Well…” Karma laid down on the bed sideways, head propped up by her hand. “I was thinking we should practice. You know, so it would look more natural when we do it in public in school on Monday.”

Amy’s eyes bugged out of her skull. She was too young to be having a heart attack. “In public? Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” Karma grinned, showing off her straight rows of teeth. Amy had a flashback of middle school when she had braces, and she had to smile at the memory. “You gave me your full consent, Amy. You said we’ll be lesbians. So we should practice being lesbians and Liam…”

She sighed once. Slumped on the bed beside Karma, facing her. Few inches separating their noses, their faces, their mouths. Amy swallowed hard at the way Karma’s real eyelashes curled. Her eyes lingered lower. God, that mouth of Karma’s was just  _everything_ to her. Or maybe not. But it was distracting.

“Is that a yes?” Karma whispered. Her arm slung across Amy like it’s nothing—and it  _was_. They’re best friends. It was normal to be this close before, so what’s so different now?

Amy said nothing. She simply nodded. Grasped a handful of Karma’s sweater and scooted closer. Karma grinned again, that delighted smile whenever she got her way, and brushed their noses together.

“That tickles.” Amy murmured. With half-lidded eyes, she craned her neck slightly. Felt the tender brush of Karma’s warm mouth that made her toes curl. The scent of spring flowers and laundry detergent and chamomile tea was stronger now. Harder to resist. So Amy did what any craving person would do. She leaned into the scents for a taste.

Her eyes were closed now, but she knew Karma’s features like the patterns on her pillowcase, the one she slept in at night. She could feel the details of her features against hers. Like how Karma was smiling a little. Her hand is still on Amy’s hip. Their legs were in a tangled mess, the sheets somehow like ropes keeping their limbs together. Amy rested her palms on the swell of Karma’s hips, unsure.

But when Karma grasped her arm and slid it against her back so they could be closer, Amy had to gasp. Breathe in air back into her lungs. She didn’t want to pass out from this, though her head was reeling. The earth was spinning  _way_  too fast. “Wow. Okay.” Amy cleared her throat. “Still not used to that.”

Karma was still smiling, but she was dazed as well. Amy felt a distant pride swelling inside her at her half-lidded gaze, her dopey smile. “Better keep practicing then. I wouldn’t want our plan to crumble because we don’t look like we’re good kissers.”

Amy nodded again, not saying anything. She wrapped her arms, tighter this time, around Karma’s hips. Their stomachs flush together. She could feel the smoothness of Karma’s newly-shaved legs, her breath on her cheek. The distant sounds of her mother’s meditation music. And the warmth swelling inside her chest that was too strong to be compared to a whisper, but too gentle to be compared to a bomb.

Amy grazed her palm against Karma’s cheek. Tilted her face towards her and kissed her once. “I’m lucky you’re my best friend, Ames.” Karma murmured while their lips were still sticky with lip gloss. “If it were anyone else, they would’ve freaked and left me all by my lonesome.” She pouted, and as if she’d done it before, Amy kissed her right then, in hopes of making it go away.

This time around, Amy’s lungs felt normal, though her heart was still tapping staccato rhythms against her ribcage. But it was okay. Karma’s mouth against hers could possibly cure cancer. And with the way Karma kissed her back and seemed to melt in Amy’s arms, they could probably do this for hours.

 _Screw Netflix,_  Amy thought distantly as Karma tugged her closer, despite their stomachs already pressed against each other.  _This is better._

**Author's Note:**

> the name of the "series" is Wish Fulfillment for one reason only: i want this to happen in canon. just an episode of Karma and Amy talking and making out will probably make me a happy human.


End file.
